<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SD]Wandering Romance by haileywasnthappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803581">[SD]Wandering Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileywasnthappy/pseuds/haileywasnthappy'>haileywasnthappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 就是个脑洞, 看看玩儿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileywasnthappy/pseuds/haileywasnthappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*中咒Dean只能说真话，和Sam相互交心blahblahblah最后滚上床单之类的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SD]Wandering Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Knock，Knock——”</p><p>究竟是几时几刻已经变得不大重要，但Dean的笑话让时间变得更加纤细绵长，Sam已经感到有些疲倦了。已经临近半夜了，Sam猜测到。阗然寂静的昏黑中只有公路前方的车灯无声地在车玻璃上晕开光芒，灯柱扫过层层灌木，从远处看，鹅黄色灯光悬停过的地方在Sam眼里印下一层不易察觉的雪花白点，让所见都蒙上了一层电影似的神秘。</p><p>“呃！这回是谁在那儿？”Sam从喉咙里挤出一声尖酸的回复。</p><p>有时他会抱怨他和Dean之间的对话显得太缺少张力，一个案子，一份宵夜，一个故事，味同嚼蜡，多数时候他们的辞色随着内容浮动，他们两个之间，Dean永远是那个善于把玩俏皮话的那个，从清晨的开始就热情洋溢，那张讨喜的年轻面孔就让Sam过早意识到：有时候情况就是这么糟，他必须学会应对一些无法依靠Dean的个人魅力解决的生活问题。</p><p>“Baby driver——”</p><p>Dean说那话时，Impala快速穿过一个减速带，收音机内的歌正响起一曲开头，Sam辨认出那是一首他曾听过的歌，歌词唱道：“一张单程票到手，你已经准备要走。”</p><p>这个笑话一点也不好笑。Sam想。</p><p>Sam开始佩服那些充满想象力的女巫以及他们嘴里如加农炮般的咒语，那些精明女人的脑子里或许正巧有了折磨Sam的方法：让以沉稳为旗驰骋猎艳场的Dean Winchester说个不停，找到那女巫时她告诉Sam（与其说是告诉Sam，不如说是告诉那把手枪）解咒的方法无他，让Dean说上6个小时就行（“放心，跟吐真剂的效果一样。”Sam记得女巫朝他眨了眨眼）。</p><p>于是Sam公路旅行的噩梦模式开始了。</p><p>Sam靠在车厢内的软垫座椅上，专心聆听着Dean嘴里的老笑话，他说起被宠坏的牛奶，说起三美元钞票，说起充气玩具和你老婆有什么区别，Dean将这令人窘迫的氛围拿捏得很好，因此此刻车厢内无人会因而记恨他，Dean表现得就像个不想麻烦Sam的老好人。</p><p>“你知道吗？”Sam说道，“还有一个小时。”</p><p>他少有地捏了捏鼻梁，也少有得如此精确地计算时间，他们坐在车厢内穿过蔓延几英里的混沌的灰，两边快速飞驰而过的残树顺着车身后鱼贯而入，五十六秒，五十七秒，时间就像是纸牌般来回在手指间洗过，乌鸦般环绕着飞向Sam渐远的思绪，像是一条黑蛇，“你没必要那么焦虑，Dean，那个女巫告诉我每从这个小镇路过的五人里就有一个会中咒。”</p><p>“放他妈的狗屁。”Dean说，“我现在想把自己的舌头砍下来，他妈连舌根子都累得要死，估计喝口水都费劲，我就应该把那个操他妈的女人给送下地狱，让她......”</p><p>又开始了。Sam想。</p><p>他们像被风卷起的塑料袋般溜进汽车旅馆，他们泊好车，彼此心照不宣地坐在车厢内，Dean仍旧喋喋不休，几乎是下意识地在对世界评头论足，他嘴里蹦出的话语范围大到虫洞以及星际穿越小到三个小时前他看到的搞笑猫咪视频，“我不明白那些猫咪视频有什么好笑的，”他这样评论道，“看一群长毛幼崽在你家汽车坐垫上排泄，还得避免百分之一百零一...不，是百分之三百的被挠的可能性，你觉得这很好玩吗？....”</p><p>不，这很好玩。Sam鲜有地笑了。</p><p>汽车旅馆营业牌上荧光红色的白炽灯将Sam的思路笼进一种带有迷幻色彩的锈红色光雾中，连带着他叹出的一口气都蒙上了一层暧昧的意味，Sam对别人在面对着相似状况下应该摆出什么样的态度，但他心情却如房间里的大象般出奇得好，尽管那些笑话、老故事、歌词、演讲...（目前看来，从Dean嘴里溜出来的话已经不能单一地按某种类型来分类了，他们就是些话...数不胜数的话。）自始至终还为停下过，不过Sam也感到高兴。</p><p>“你有想过停下来吗？”Sam问道，“我是说，自主的那种。”</p><p>“当然！天才。”显而易见地，Dean如此回复到，“你以为女巫们的咒语是某个想开就开，想关就关的健达奇趣蛋吗？你是什么？三岁儿童吗？”</p><p>“你现在的样子...…”Sam想说的是“气急败坏的样子”，不过话说出来之后，他就没那么计较了，“很好笑，bro，你真该看看自己的样子。”</p><p>“谢谢你提醒我，”Dean摆出了一个假笑，“我当然知道我连上厕所时都喋喋不休的模样究竟有多么好笑！”</p><p>Dean仍旧摆着那张臭脸，几乎是怒气冲冲地一边咒骂着一边下了车，嘴里一边念叨着“他他妈是什么蠢蛋？”又或者“我也要让他试试这种滋味！”之类的云云，Sam几乎放声大笑了出来，他的笑声撞击在整个走廊的墙壁上又传了回来，在他的脑子里像溜溜球般来回碰撞。</p><p>他刚刚说到哪儿了，噢对，他觉得他的哥哥Dean·Winchester很好笑。</p><p>是哪种好笑？Sam不算是个语言专家，不过在他躺在几乎要将他的身子如棉花糖般吞噬而入的弹簧床上，听着Dean拖沓着快要沙哑的嗓子抱怨着沐浴露居然是柠檬香的时候，他意识到那是一种类似于自己暗恋对象的笑话太烂以至于让自己不得不笑出声的“好笑”，正常人不会把自己亲哥哥归纳到“暗恋对象”那一栏去，那很诡异，不过更诡异的是Sam因为自己体会到了这种诡异而沾沾自喜，甚至早在他成年之前，他就偷尝了这份“禁果”。Sam·Winchester还处于未成年阶段时就觉得自己的哥哥在某种特定的情况下很性感，就是这样。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Sam打断Dean道，在此之前Dean正重复着电视播放的肥皂剧里每出现过的每一句台词，“性感博士，我爱你的每一个细胞！”，诸如此类的。</p><p>“你觉得呢？”Dean反问道，他的抱怨声几乎跟他的嗓子粘黏在了一起，让Sam联想到了失去信号时电视里出现的白点或是坦桑尼亚烈日烘烤下皲裂的土地，他给Dean倒了杯水，但并没有起到任何作用，“我宣布世界上最糟糕的死法就是这样，永远！他妈！没有！尽头！我开始羡慕那些没法说话的人了，天，要是再被我抓到那个女巫，我要给她安上三个舌头！”</p><p>“你知道你不可以这么做。”Sam指出。</p><p>“我不管，随便来个十字路口恶魔，十年！我愿意用十年换那个婊子十年不准歇口！”</p><p>“那不是个等价交易。”</p><p>“我说过了，我管不了那么多。”</p><p>“女巫说中咒后的效果就像吐真剂一样。”Sam如此说道，“你懂吧，哈利波特，所以我建议你还是打消这个念头为好，毕竟我现在知道了你有这个想法，避免了十年后我还得满世界追着十字路口恶魔跑。”</p><p>“所以你现在告诉我，我不仅会像唐老鸭一样blahblahblah，还会他妈像匹诺曹一样他妈连句谎话都不能讲是吗，多谢你了，Sammy，还真是个很好的安慰。”</p><p>“比如这样，”Sam作出一副故作高深的神色，“Dean你愿意和我分享你从未和我说过的的一个秘密吗？”</p><p>“我当然不会告诉你，你以为我是还需要哄着的小屁孩吗？在我十三岁的时候我曾偷偷穿过Teresa·Cutta的裙子，不得不说，迷你裙和长裙的体验是不一样的。”随后，Dean深吸了一口气，仿佛这样他才能接着说下去，“Bitch。”</p><p>“迷你裙？你是认真的吗？Dude。”</p><p>“这样是犯规，接下来你还会问我什么？银行卡密码？还是我的珍藏图集藏在哪里？”</p><p>“我知道，Dude，只是你还从来没跟我说过这么多话。”Sam说，“我是指实话。”</p><p>“现在是巫术特辑之感情专栏吗？”Dean埋进鹅绒枕头里，默不作声地翻了个白眼，接着有不由自主地批判道，“别像个青春期的小姑娘似的，你的奶瓶呢？还需要自己的哥哥每天给你讲三百个故事才能自己睡觉吗？Little sammy。”</p><p>Sam如此好笑地盯着Dean气急败坏地样子，想象着他因为六个小时不停说话所产生的副作用而气喘吁吁的样子，面对着啤酒、艳遇或是而这并行时精疲力尽的模样，Sam的疲惫感逐渐平息，取而代之的是一种满足感，强有力地淹没了他，Sam在幻境中看见Dean一闭一张的嘴唇，毫无动作的舌头，线条困倦的脖颈与喉咙，就像服用了鸦片酊，在渐升的梦境里依稀看见了自己的想象，房间内的汗味熏得让人头晕，空气燥热膨胀，让Sam喘不过气来，也许是温度，也许是气味，Sam的头脑就像雨后的车窗玻璃般清晰得可怕。</p><p>“不...…”单词的末尾延展成了几声低笑，Sam说，“我的意思是你现在的样子或许有些好笑，你知道的，但你比你平时所展现的样子还要性感很多。”</p><p>Sam说出这话之后就有些后悔了。他有些得意忘形了。</p><p>“什么？”Dean转过头来盯着他，那表情好像得知的所有的芝士汉堡将会被西兰花替代掉一般震惊，他的情绪出乎意料地带来了片刻的安静（得有十秒吧。Sam后来回忆到。女巫的咒语也会有漏洞），不过立刻又回归到了之前的状态，“你知道你在说什么吗？Sam，是你中咒了还是我中咒了？”</p><p>Sam连忙闭了嘴。</p><p>因为片刻的想象和外界的催发，他有些分不清自己当下所想的究竟是什么了，究竟是Dean嘴里钻出来毫不停歇的言语而让他倍感无奈，还是突如其来窜进他脑子里疲惫如鱼虾般任人宰割的Dean的模样让他呼吸急促，Sam的感觉混杂了起来，他辨别不出哪种欲望更占上风。无所谓了。Sam想。</p><p>“你知道我...”Sam试图辩解道，但他发现他没有借口去填补他刚才那番话，他表现的就像是对着自己亲哥哥撸管的问题青少年，可他真正想表达的意思也就是那样，他把Dean跟性爱捆绑在了一起，那就是他想表达的意思，无论你是谁，Dean，你现在在我眼里是性感的。</p><p>于是Sam闭上了嘴，毫无解释的意味，但似乎这和女巫的意愿背道而驰，Dean仍旧一副不明所谓的样子，那副模样与辞色，仿佛下秒就会跟Sam来一场促膝长谈的事关爱、性与伴侣的谈话。</p><p>“你不应该那样说。”Dean说。</p><p>Sam立即反驳道：“没有法律规定到我不可以那么说，那只是赞美。”</p><p>“你是有什么同性情结还是怎么着？斯坦福就教会你这些？”Dean捏了捏鼻梁，将半个身子塞进弹簧床垫的棉絮里，露出仅仅套着一件单薄的灰色体恤衫的上身，Sam注意到了那层衣物下包裹的胸部因为长时间不停歇地谈话而起伏，他同样也注意到了Dean的嘴唇干裂而显得他声音嘶哑得有些平常。</p><p>想入非非。Sam脑子里只有这一个词。想入非非。</p><p>“Dean...…”Sam摇了摇头，他不知道自己什么意思，大概是希望Dean能够在咒语失效前仅剩的半个小时里就提前闭上他的嘴。</p><p>“别，Sammy，我不想在这个时候说这件事，但你知道我现在停不下来对吧，我现在脑子好像就和嘴连上了一样直线输出。”Dean说，他的手攥紧，在挥拳的瞬间又张开，他嘴里发出了“few——”一声，“就像我现在根本不知道自己在说什么一样。”</p><p>“可你知道我是那个意思，Dean。”Sam急于证明道，“你明明知道。”</p><p>“我只是不希望你那么想，Sammy，别那样想我，我只希望我们之间只有猎魔、汉堡和沙拉、争吵之类的，我知道或许你们在斯坦福臭烘烘的宿舍里会干相似的事，但...我不想我们彼此把老二参合进去，你懂我的意思吗？你把问题变复杂了。”</p><p>Sam并不明白，但他并没有开口询问。这个问题对他来说很简单，只有“好谢谢”以及“滚开”两个选择，但Dean选择站在两者之间更为模糊的界线上，以至于任何人此刻站在他们彼此之间都能感受到浓厚的、无法分辨的联系，让他身处一种令人窘迫的境地。</p><p>“你知道我们该把这划清界限，Sammy。”Dean说这话时Sam感到有些冒犯，Dean看上去丝毫没有想要给他解释的机会，“这不会让我们的生活有任何改变，唯一的改变就是将会让我每天感到......我不知道该怎么形容，就此打住好吗？”</p><p>Sam没有搭腔，他只是静静地坐在弹簧床的一角继续聆听着Dean自言自说一些无关紧要的话。现在一切的问题都转移到了他身上，似乎他先前的幻觉都变得现实了起来，他以为只要在这些事管情感的曲折混沌中做一个旁观者就好，未来会坦途光明，但这并不意味着顺遂，他只想知道Dean的真实想法，即便是身心俱损也无所谓，他们早在之前辛苦困顿的漫漫长途中尝尽了心碎的滋味，对于Sam来说，再多一次也无所谓。</p><p>“你知道我渴望你，是吗？”Sam这么说道。“Dean，你是我见过最爱发牢骚，最自我的混蛋。”</p><p>Dean仍旧说着一些关于啤酒、烟花和放屁的女人之间了陈年笑话，但他听见了Sam所说的话，那时Sam就注意到了，即便Dean装作他们彼此两人间隔着一道门禁般，在听到Sam说出那些话时，Dean在他这个年纪如风声鹤唳的十五六岁姑娘般侧过了头。</p><p>“你知道我怎么想的吗？Dean，早在我去斯坦福之前我就不应该踏入这种糟心的关系，这种糟糕恶心的青春期单相思关系。”他说出那个词了吗？单相思，确实，他说了，“我跑了这么远只是让这种快要把我掏空的感觉与我的生活毫不相干，我不想承认我每天开见你都很高兴，那些日子里......我很渴望见到你，我确实应该离你远远的。”</p><p>“操，狗娘养的，你什么都不懂！”Sam听见Dean口齿不清地抱怨道，“我爱你，就像你爱我那样，可以了吧。”</p><p>话像是倒在夜的粘稠剂，将所有的暧昧和寂静搅合在了一起，有时候Sam会意识到，Dean尽管同夏季湿热水汽的来临一般难以捉摸，但他自始至终都是个混蛋，甚至连傻瓜有时都能暂时变得聪明起来，但他的固执己见却是一如既往。Dean说的是实话吗？Sam不能确认，他唯一能够准确判断地是Dean也沉浸在这场余震中，他气喘吁吁地盯着杯子里逐渐融化的冰块和威士忌，表现出前所未有的安静，Sam顺着他的目光看去，只能看见杯中液体如镜表面反射回来的天花板白炽灯的光晕，挂在墙上的沙滩和比基尼混杂的风景画，以及似乎仍处在一种半惊吓状态的自己。</p><p>咒语失效了。<br/>Dean说出最后那一句话之后，咒语失效了。</p><p>有那么一瞬间Sam能看见许久之后，或许得有三十年，那时弹簧床垫已经不堪其重，床单上零散的扑克牌被他们两人的躯干压得变形，那会是他们一生中无数之一的普通的夜晚，他们像普通人那样相爱，像普通人那样亲吻，因为依靠着异常轻佻的感情而更显得普通，到了人们都该嫉妒到骨节都被摁得嘎嘎发响的地步，整个生活都浸泡在一汪平静的活水之中，而他们此刻只是徒增了紧张生命的重量与烦恼。</p><p>“咒语，失效了吗？”Sam问道。</p><p>“我猜……是的。”Dean答道。</p><p>“所以……那是我想的那样吗？那句话是实话吗？”</p><p>“……那三个单词哪一个单词你不明白？”</p><p>Sam回忆起那三个字都显得有些矫情柔作，时间仿佛可塑般被拉扯的绵长，在他的记忆与欢愉情绪里缠绵，他毫无疑问Dean表达的就是那个意思，除此之外还有其他吗？那三个单词如锻铁般深烙在他的脊骨之上，齿间的软骨将它们的读音刻进了神经，我爱你，正如Sam千千万万个夜晚对着布满雾气的镜子般练习的那样。我爱你，他说。语气听上去委屈而失真。</p><p>“其实……”Sam说，“你可以早点告诉我的。”</p><p>“得了吧。”Dean的眼睛在天花板的某个角落停留了很久，长到会让Sam误以为他将要讲起某个长远前的故事，随后他从衣兜里掏出便携酒瓶在手掌心磕了磕，“你才是那个闹着要离开的人，Sammy。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，我本意不是这样。”Sam的声音听起来不用于Dean印象里的那样，更加尖锐，甚至于每一个字符都在Dean听觉捕捉下变得更清晰。</p><p>Sam起身坐在Dean身旁时，Dean下意识摆出了防御式的姿势，接着他意识到这是多此一举，Sam的手指轻柔而温和地摩挲着他的颈部，几乎是强迫着Dean无法忽视那些新鲜的、旺盛的、跳动着的欲望，即便是当下，如此燥热难耐的夏日，周围一切都在吵杂喧闹中更加肆意地尖叫刺激着感官的时候，那种感觉更加无法言喻，没什么事无法舍弃的，Dean总是这样坚信着，但即便如此要想漠不关心乃至于无视正下所发生的就不是件易事。</p><p>“Sammy。”Dean说，他身体一阵冷颤，他伸手握住Sam的手腕，动作快得像被猎人盯上的兔子。“别干些没用的事，狗娘养的，赶紧。”</p><p>屋里起伏着香精和沐浴露的味道，风扇在一阵浓稠的温热中嘎吱嘎吱地转悠，Sam并不觉得着急，这让他很奇怪，通常Dean命令式口味带来的警戒反应在他身上来得如生气的公牛一般猛烈，但他今天却很享受，如同沐浴在阳光、蜂蜜的融化的奶油之中，仿佛在他亲吻Dean颈脖时，带来的都是一阵令人眩晕的甜蜜。</p><p>他们相互纠缠着滚上了床，衣服跟床单揉杂在一起，凛冽的空气里带着一股浓烈的腥味，但他俩早已习惯这种陌生的气味，他们被这种味道包围住，唇齿间留下彼此的痕迹，他们亲吻着彼此，好像早在几年前的某一个普通的夜晚里就该如此，热气仍旧蹿入人的表皮，像是嘴里含着一片酸杏，杏肉的酸涩钻进舌苔，引得Dean的鼻梁周围涌出一阵热气。</p><p>当Sam的阴茎挺进去时，Dean全身不由得一阵痉挛。</p><p>Dean不喜欢这种感觉，特别是当下仍旧头脑清醒地认识到自己在和Sam做爱的时候，这种快感像是一种发泄，像是Sam在他身上倒下快感发泄剂，在他的身上剐蹭他的表皮，汲取着他的情感，让Dean不由得感受到了一种飘渺的下沉感，身体像是气球般被填满。</p><p>"Gosh......"Dean满足地叹息道，发出一声急促的呜咽，他脚趾因为短暂的刺痛而蜷缩起来，"Shit，Sammy，能不能不要像是个三十年没做过爱的禁欲主义。"</p><p>"抱歉。"Sam同Dean所看过的所有令他不满的青春校园电影一般亲吻着他的头发，但他在Sam逐渐顶着老二在他体内抽动时没空关心这些，如此无比地渴求Sam，期望着性Sam的阴茎在科他的体内缓慢迭送，岩浆般炙热的温度从他身后的穴口扩散开，眼前一片模糊的光影，以及伴随着身体晃动的天花板吊灯的光晕，一圈一圈的光芒在科特斯的眼睛里膨胀起来。Sammy。他喊道，就像他生平所叫过的所有的Sammy一样，在对话里迅速而不留痕迹，只是这次让他更感期冀，第一次真正脱离梦境如情人般呼喊出Sam的名字。</p><p>Sammy。他喊道。</p><p>Dean在濒临高潮的时候迎来短暂的失神，聚集并迎合着快感，如同浪潮一般，在他的胫骨血肉里爆炸，翻腾，最后在他的耳朵里倾倒出来，徒留下一阵嗡鸣，一阵餍足满载，蔓延不休。</p><p>一阵短促的呜咽，Dean感到Sam从他体内退了出来，紧接着的是零零散散的稠液溅在Dean的后脊骨上，如同一缕光般曝在他的身上，将他的躯体压垮了下去，他伏在床垫上缓慢地喘息，声音嘶哑得厉害，脸埋在枕头里，Sam的脸蹭了过来，鼻尖靠着Dean的颧骨，温热的鼻息亲稔地扑涌在Dean的发间，Sam的嘴唇温和地贴在他的耳边，引得Dean不适地在枕头上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“我会说这次属于B级。”Dean说。</p><p>“你说做爱吗？”Sam问道，“我以为会是最好的那级，比如A+之类的。”</p><p>“这我保留意见。”Dean打了哈欠，看上去睡眼朦胧，“毕竟之后我们还有很多次，你仍有进步空间，Sammy。”</p><p>“我可以把这当作是赞美吗？”Sam咯咯地笑了起来。</p><p>“睡觉吧，大块头，明天还有活要干呢。”</p><p>Sam关上了灯，他们笑了起来，哼哧哼哧地抖动着身体贴合着彼此的肌肤，像两个孩子般找准彼此肚皮上的软肉掐下去，他们嬉闹着又逐渐回归平静，Dean想起了他们一路走来来往相离的人们，他们如磁铁般吸引，如日夜般颠倒分离，在彼此伤口的愈合与产生间享用孤独与爱，大方地给予却又自私地品尝，直至那时Dean注意到Sam的双眼仍盯着他，于是Dean满足地放下了一切，那双眼睛像是从天上偷了颗明星又或是独立日时燃放的烟火，将天际以至于Dean所认知的一切都照亮。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-</p><p>yep，终于写完了。<br/>我写东西因为很喜欢写描写从而导致工作量巨大，以至于我写铜仁老会虎头蛇尾，这算是我第一篇真的好用心写得很完整很满意的文，大概是因为对米丁的爱吧<br/>写故事短篇的经验不多，会显得很拖沓，不过我真的好爱他们彼此交心的部分（甚至比看他俩doi还要爱），所以wandering romance大概也有这种感觉，这种浪漫是只有彼此了解彼此珍视的人才有的感觉，这首歌里的歌词也写出了这种意味，没人比Sam更了解Dean，也没有人比Dean更了解Sam，这大概就是soulmate吧。<br/>今天又是为我绝美cp落泪的一天。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>